Heretofore, it has been common knowledge that polyureaurethanes made from polypropylene oxide have poor low temperature properties when compared to similar polyureaurethanes made from polytetramethylene ether glycol.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,261 to VanGulic relates to the use of metal halide salt complexes of methylenedianiline in the cure of urethane polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,454 to Kimball relates to a urethane composition having a prolonged storable flowable shelf life at room temperature. A prepolymer is made by reacting polyproylene ether glycol with an organic polyisocyanate. The prepolymer is mixed with a metal halide complex of methylenedianiline curative to form a composition with extended shelf life, which can be subsequently cured by appropriate heating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,155 to Kibler relates to a polyureaurethane derived from the cure of a polyether diisocyanate utilizing a metal halide salt complex of methylenedianiline and a polyether diol, such as polytetramethylene ether glycol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,331 to Parker relates to a storable polypropylene ether polyurethane precurser composition made from a prepolymer of a polypropylene ether glycol and an organic polyisocyanate which is cured with metal halide salt complex of methylenedianiline in association with a crown or pseudocrown ether catalyst.
The above patents do not teach improved low temperature properties of the resultant polyureaurethanes as a consequence of utilizing relatively high molecular weight polyether intermediates.